Therapy
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Sometimes you just have to do what you feel is right for you. Sometimes that thing hurts the people you love the most. And sometimes, if you're lucky, they'll still love you despite it all; they'll love you through it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life was strange. Life was beautiful. And sometimes life was just down right hard. Brennan Géroux sat at her fiancé's dining room table searching for the words to scrawl on a piece of notebook paper. When he came home from the road, she wouldn't be there like she had been for weeks and years prior.

She looked to her left hand. Her engagement ring wasn't a traditional one. It was mostly onyx sitting in a platinum band. He had insisted on that. She took the ring off and sat it on the table.

_T-_

_When you see this, you're going to be no doubt confused. And then you'll be really fucking angry. _

She blinked back tears trying not to stain the paper.

_I love you so fucking much, more than I ever thought I was capable of, but I can't expect you to keep me happy. I can't keep expecting you to pull me out of whatever darkness I find myself in. I can't keep making you feel weary and stressed. _

_I love you and that's why I'm writing this. I'm leaving. I have to figure out a way to fix myself without dragging you down anymore. _

_I'm a coward doing it this way but I can't take this anymore. I'm so sorry and I hope one day you'll forgive me._

_You'll probably hate me from here on out and I don't blame you. I can't end this saying to love me, I know that's all you've been doing, but you deserve better than me. _

_Please be happy while I try to fix myself. _

_With all the love I'm capable of,_

_Blue_

More than a few tears had dropped on the paper anyway. She left the pen and her ring before moving to remove the remaining traces of her from their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bren! I'm home!"

The house was silent except for his animals. He walked up to their room noticing their bedroom was immaculate.

And her vanity was missing?

_'That's weird.'_

He walked towards their bathroom doing a double take.

Two toothbrushes.

He frowned exiting the bathroom then going over to the walk in closet. His heart dropped. Most of her things were gone. He panicked before stepping towards a sticky note on a full length mirror.

**_I'm getting help. Go to the dining room._**

He saw his favorite pen then the paper with the now dry watermarks from her tears. He read then reread.

What the fuck had happened in a week?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week turned into a month. A month turned into three. He'd given up on trying to find her. He couldn't contact her. She was completely off the radar. He had gone from worried to angry to pissed off to sad and then back to pissed off and then back to worried.

There was a knock at his door. She stood there waiting. He took his headphones off in time to hear the knock again. He begrudgingly got off the floor of their bedroom and hurried downstairs. He yanked the door open.

"Yeah?"

She turned back at the sound of his voice. He rushed out the house grabbing her pulling into him. He lifted her off the ground hugging her tight. She hugged him back as best as she could. He was mumbling and kissing her skin anywhere he could.

He put her feet back on the ground, wiped away her tears, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and shook her head, gripping his wrist as he cupped her face, "I had to try."

"You could've stayed."

"I was in a facility."

He frowned.

"Doctor's orders."

He kissed her and a whole new wave of tears came, "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to think I was batshit or be embarrassed of me."

He shook his head, taking her hand as they walked into their house. Xander almost knocked her over.

"We've missed you. And I would never be embarrassed about you needing help for this."

"I was embarrassed though. I did all of this to be told I just need uppers basically."

He chuckled despite himself, "Don't call them that."

She shrugged.

"Are they helping?" They were still holding hands, standing in the kitchen together.

"I honestly can't tell."

"When did you get out?"

She looked at the clock on the microwave, "An hour ago."

He squeezed her hand.

"For good?"

"Unless they order me back. I'm free and clear."

"You scared the fuck out of me, you know that?"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know how to tell you. Any of it. That it was getting bad again. That I wanted to really just give up because I was so fucking tired of being tired. Tired of being a burden on you when all you did was love me and try to get me through. I just-"

He cut her off kissing her.

"I love you, Brennan. Through the good and the bad. I'm ready for it. That's why I asked you to be my wife. We're a team, babygirl. You know if you need me, you've got me. No matter what."

She wiped away her tears.

"And if you're scared to talk, leave me a note."

She chuckled, "Yeah? You gonna reply?"

"Of course. I won't always know what to say, but I can show you way better than I can tell you."

"I always have liked action."

He pulled her in, kissing the top of her head, "Speaking of action, our bed has been-"

"Say no more." She smirked as she took his hand and pulled him to their bedroom.


End file.
